<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinewatch by s_alvation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035563">Pinewatch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_alvation/pseuds/s_alvation'>s_alvation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Create-A-Game, Create-a-Clan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_alvation/pseuds/s_alvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the writing archive for my Create-A-Clan game on Chickensmoothie.com.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ALLEGIANCES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the artwork for these characters cannot be reused or copied, all the art is used solely for CAG (create a game).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>king/queen<br/>
─wolfsnarl|<a class="postlink" href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738797449468182588/803017150422974544/black_macks_are_most_common_so_tough.png?width=487&amp;height=406">▲</a> longhair black mackerel tabby with low white spotting<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
heirs<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
advisors<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
herbalists<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
soldiers<br/>
─laketalon|<a class="postlink" href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738797449468182588/803421020772892682/lp_b.png">▲</a> shorthaired chocolate ticked tabby LaPerm with under half white, and yellow eyes<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
hunters<br/>
─hawkstorm|<a class="postlink" href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738797449468182588/803420585236365322/lh_h.png">▲</a> longhaired solid cinnamon with yellow eyes and curled ears<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
trainees<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
mothers<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
younglings<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
retired<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲<br/>
─name|▲</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is more of a prologue chapter if anything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wolfsnarl stepped into the Pinewatch clearing for the first time in many moons. The once busy camp was now barren and empty, and the stink of death lingered throughout the area. His father had sent himself and a few others away until the sickness that plagued the kingdom was gone for good. But the sickness was too much for the kingdom’s herbalists to heal, every cat who had managed to get it died off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the only born heir that did not seem to contract the disease the kingdom saw to it that all the healthy cats would be sent off with the prince, but of course their time in the forest was not as easy. They thought it would be safest to take up shelter in the God's Hollow until it was safe to return. But unknown to them, staying too long in the God's Hollow can cause even the strongest of minds to break, they had lost many cats due to that mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolfsnarl had made it back to the camp, alone. A few of his previous clanmates were still  out there, hopefully with the sickness seemingly being eradicated he could rebuild the once strong and powerful kingdom and restore it to its former glory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large tom made his way through the barren clearing, he would ever so often poke his head into dens but they were all the same, bones lying on the ground surrounding the bones of their loved ones or friends. Wolfsnarl was young when the illness had struck, he had just passed his trainee test and was excited to continue as a soldier, until he challenged his siblings in The Duels for kingship after his father died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now here he was the last living piece of a forgotten kingdom, tasked with rebuilding it all with his own paws. He looked up towards the sky, praying to Dusk, that he would aid him in his efforts to lead Pinewatch and bring it back once more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>